


Bullet

by Im_So_Quacking_Emo



Series: The 20 Song Challenge [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, Sad, Self-Harm, Suicide, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_So_Quacking_Emo/pseuds/Im_So_Quacking_Emo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My legs are dangling off the edge<br/>The bottom of the bottle is my only friend<br/>I think I'll slit my wrists again<br/>And I'm gone<br/>Gone<br/>Gone<br/>Gone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bullet

**Author's Note:**

> The song this was based on is here: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=lP077RitNAc

Phil sat with his legs hanging off the edge of the roof, cigarette in one had and a nearly empty bottle in the other. He took a large gulp of the poisonous liquid, finishing off the bottle and quickly followed it by a drag of his cigarette. He sighed as he breathed out a long puff of the toxic grey smoke. 

He looked down at his wrists and ran his thumb across the layers upon layers of scars on far too pale skin that hadn't seen the sun in weeks. No matter how many times he cut his wrists he would always be more scarred than them. No part of him would ever be worse off than his mind. 

He was sure that Dan would have noticed that he left by now. Just as the thought crept it's way into his mind he heard the sirens off in the distance. It was time. He put out his cigarette on the concrete next to him and stood up, his toes just hanging off the edge of the building.

He looked down at the road below him. It wasnt that far a fall. He was surprised no one had noticed him yet. Dan had always said that people would care. He had said that all Phil had to do was ask and anyone would help, even a random stranger. But standing here now, the fact that he had walked all the way up to this roof through the building and that no one had stopped him, Phil could see that Dan was wrong. They didn't care. They never would. 

Deep breaths Phil. Deep breaths. He looked up and stared into the sky. Inhale. Exhale. He heard the police cars race onto the street just below him. He heard their car doors open and close. Inhale. Exhale. He heard the commotion going on below him. Inhale. Exhale. Then he heard it. The blood curling scream of his best friend. 

"Phil!" Dan screeched from below him. "Phil, don't do it! Don't jump!" 

That was the final straw. He leaned forward and forward until all he could do was fall. There's something so fun about falling. It was calming. It was like the entire world around him was frozen or going in slow motion. But falling is only fun until you hit the ground.

The air turned his body so he was facing the sky, as if the universe wanted to make the landing less painful. He could hear Dan's screams and the shouts of police officers and other people around them, but it was all more like background noise to him. 

Everything was silenced with the harsh slap of his body hitting the ground and the harsh crack of his skull colliding with the paithment. He eyes fell limp and lifeless and the sounds of people rushing over to him fell deaf to his ears. But it didnt hurt. It was more like, peace. He was finally at peace as his eyes closed, never to be opened again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback? Was it good? Let me know!  
> I'd really love it if you checked out my first chartered fic If Only The Stars Aligned here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5577361/chapters/12855451  
> I tried really hard with it so I really want people to read it.


End file.
